Media Crossover (story form)
Ah yes. It is I, the narrator. I have come here once again to tell the tale of many fanfictions around here. So let's start, enough with the fourth wall breaks. ---- 1 The Land of Everything, as it is known, is full of many wonders. A mash-up of Earth, different universes and such, many adventures await on these lands. Today, an adventure awaits on the majestic lands. It is a mix up of emotion, death, adventure, romance, horror and others alike. Alas, our journey starts in the African Savannah, specifically, the Serengeti National Park, part of the seven continents of the Real World, next to the non-existent worlds. Without all of a sudden, a Jeep suddenly goes 45 miles an hour, in what appears to be fleeing something. The Jeep looks like a typical safari vehicle, often used in tourism. However, this Jeep appears to have it's rooftop broken, and inside, are four penguins. These penguins are known as the Penguins of Madagascar, four penguins who are on missions and adventures. The penguins are Skipper, the leader, Kowalksi, the brains of the team, Rico, he tech operator and weapons expert, and young Private, who does his best. They appear to drive the Jeep, and we're talking about their adventures and missions. Without all of a sudden, a female Caucasian human suddenly rose from the backseats and yelled out a phrase. Caucasian Female: I'm Going to Say the N-Word! The penguins, shocked at this point, do something very painful to this female. Skipper: THAT'S RACIST, YOU CAN'T SAY THE N-WORD! Without all of a sudden, to stopped the brakes, and the female went flying out of the car, both hitting and breaking the windshield in the process. The penguins, soon drove off. But not for long. The female, covered in broken glass, and bleeding from her injuries soon gets up, and limps away. Thats when she hears the noises of a vehicle, and upon this she turns back, only to the penguins in the Jeep going fast towards her. She screams, and stands frozen with fear, before being hit and sent flying and landed on the ground. She was dead. The penguins soon left and went to the nearest airport. Thus our adventure begins. They soon went to Mwanza, a city near the national park. They soon abanoned the Jeep and went waddling to the Mwanza Airport. It was a normal walk until they found it. They waddled in secretey, and noticed someone was about to go, with the person putting his belongings in there. For about five seconds, the person left and the penguins had their chance. The penguins soon got in unnoticed and were ready. That's when the pilot and passenger were ready. Pilot: Ready. So, uh, Aurora Airport, Oregon. right? Passenger: Correct. The penguins overheard the conversation and accepted it. It was a long flight, but during it, things were about to change. The plane was in the mid-United States, and everything was going fine. Skipper and the boys were talking and finding the belongings inside the bags. Rico was munching away on a granola bar, while Private was covered in clothes, obviously ones from the person's bags. Skipper: We finally stopped one of the fugitives, to stop racism. Kowalski: We sure did! Private: Hey Rico, how is it over there? Rico: Good! Without all of a sudden, a rocket hit the plane. Without warning, the rocket hit the planet and exploded, and with the penguins inside, they immediately were thrown out of the jet and fell to the ground. They landed on what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Debris soon fell from the sky. The penguins ran for their lives. Afterward they found a house. It appeared to be a normal house. They soon knocked at the door. The door soon swung open. And there stood a pink dog. This dog goes by the name of Courage, and was surprised to see four penguins and decided to let them in. It appeared he was home alone, and let them in. Skipper: Hey, since your home alone, we need to tell you something. It's nothing bad or anything like that. Courage: *gulps* Okay. Kowalski: Alright this is classified information so don't tell anyone else. M'kay? Courage: Fine. Skipper: Listen, we are part of the FBI. We have come to report secrets that Donald Trump has been hiding from us. He has been showing odd behavior. We are going undercover. Courage: Really? Good! I really hate that piece of crap Trump! Without all of a sudden, a ringing came from a wristband, and Skipper grabbed it out of Rico's mouth. Skipper: It appears I'm getting a message from Michelle Obama! I will return, it is an emergency. Without all of a sudden, he teleported out of view. He soon came into what appears to be an office room. He soon jumped on a stack of books and soon started to talk to Michelle Obama. Skipper: What is Mrs. Obama? Michelle Obama: I just wanted to reward you and your teammates, with these Cheetohs Puffs and golden medals. Skipper: Thank you Mrs. Obama. By the way, I have stopped a fugitive of Trump's racist army. Michelle Obama: Thank you Skipper, now many are free to roam this Earth! However on the eastern side of the United States, in the White House, the dark side of the force resides inside Trump's body. It was live on TV and decides to declare something evil. Donald Trump: Not if I have anything about to say this, and I do! I will send the nukes towards Delaware, North Dakoda, West Virginia, Kansas, Florida, and Georgia! He sends the nukes afterward and they were flying. Skipper, who is force-sensitive, was in terror and asked Mrs. Obama if he can use the restroom. He soon got the wristband and said in a scared voice to Kowalski, Rico, Private and Courage: Skipper: GET DOWN! THE NUKES ARE COMING! Kowalski: Oh no... I will alert the guys! Skipper, scared soon ran and said to Mrs. Obama that the nukes are coming, and she did not understand. The headquarters are in West Virginia and soon the nukes are heading at an incredible speed, non other faster than the Flash. Soon, Skipper said the last words to Mrs. Obama. Skipper: MRS. OBAMA, GET DOWN!!! Without all of a sudden, a huge explosion happens within the buildings, due to the nukes. It's safe to say, not many survived. After a couple of few seconds, Skipper woke up, and saw Mrs. Obama's lifeless body. Skipper: Oh no... No, no, no no no no! He soon teleported away, and was soon teleported to a crater, in which last location he was in. It was the house, now a crater. A hole was on the ground, which was the basement. Kowalski, Rico, Private and Courage were all ok, but the entire landscape was horrifying, no sight of life but them. Soon they walked around for about an hour before a ship landed. It was a gigantic ship, quite big. Then a door came down. Then a large hulking figure came out. It was Chewbacca, a Wookiee on the ship. Courage was scared, thinking that this alien would eat him. Then a human came out. Human: What do we got here? It was Han Solo, the Corellian smuggler and his friend were part of the FBI, and were looking for survivors. Skipper: Han Solo! How are you my dude? Han Solo: Doing good. You guys lost here. Kowalski: In other words, yes. Han Solo: Now who is this? Private: This is Courage, he is a survivor. Han Solo: Alrighty then. We shall go to one of the secret bases. ---- Donald Trump: I HAVE DECIDED TO MIND CONTROL SOME INNOCENTS INTO MY ARMY. One of his evil plans. He wants to mind control numerous innocents, and put them in his army. He is the mastermind behind what is about to come. 2 It is a calm day in the town of Antelope, Oregon. The little town of only 47 was residing quietly. However, without all of sudden, noises of a gun wake the air. It was Dutch Van Der Linde, the leader of the Van Der Linde gang. Behind him are Arthur Morgan and John Marston. They were on the hunt for food. After finding a nearby market, they decide to steal the store, and steal its foods and supplies. They soon find a house that is perfectly intact, with working electricity and good TV radio. They soon moved camp from there. Dutch Van Der Linde: Alright, listen up! We are moving camp to this house, or a mansion, so we can be ok, and look like a normal household, alright? So let's get going. Arthur and the rest packed their things and soon went to their new house or mansion. God, why do they keep saying house when it's really mansion? Nevermind. Anyways, it was a long walk, carrying many pounds of supplies but as soon as they were near the new camp, there were five people there. It appeared to be four young lads and a fat man. Dutch soon ordered both the gang and the people to stop. Dutch Van Der Linde: Hey! Stop there! One of the young boys was scared and screamed. Dutch Van Der Linde: State your identity! They soon started their identities. Chris Chambers: Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. My name is Chris Chambers. This is Gordie LaChance, Teddy DuChamp and Vern Tessio. Dutch Van Der Linde: Then who is he. The fat guy? Reverendburn: HEY YO! IM BIG FAT, RVBRVRBRVRVRBRBRB-REVERENDBURN!!! The whole gang confused, states why they are here. Gordie LaChance: Well, we were lost after we heard the sounds of bombs and rumbling around, so us four went to investigate, but we somehow ended up here, and this big dude, Reverendburn decided to help us. We're not trying to steal, we are just looking for a place to rest for the night. Dutch Van Der Linde: Well, If I were you, I would not go inside, but, fine, I will let you in. Let me show you the gang and maybe you can help us with our base. The boys and Reverendburn helped the gang to design the inside of the building. It was a long time, but quite worth it. They soon had a room for everyone, while the boys had to sleep in the living room, while Reverendburn hogged the sofa. It was a long day, but everything was a success. In the morning, the boys and Reverendburn slowly went out of the house and found a nearby cave that said "TO HIGHLAND", but before the boys can go out, they heard the voice of Dutch calling out for them. They look behind and find the whole gang behind them. Dutch Van Der Linde: Where do you think you're going? Vern Tessio: All we wanted to do is just a place to sleep, not join or anything! Dutch Van Der Linde: You oughtta die here! Dutch soon whiped out his guns, and before even proceeding to shoot, his gun exploded. It was Bruce Willis, holding a gun, telling them to leave them alone, and all should come to piece. Bruce Willis: There is no need! Arthur Morgan: Who are you? Bruce Willis: I am Bruce Willis. We should come to peace and not kill these people. Are you on a journey? Teddy DuChamp: Well, after Trump's attacks, we went on an adventure and we wanted to rest. Then we found this cave, leading us to a place called Highland. Bruce Willis: Look, if we follow this to civilization we will be ok. No need, alright? The gang slowly put their guns down and soon came to peace. Dutch Van Der Linde: Sorry guys, we did not mean by you guys so sorry, we will follow you and you Bruce Willis too. The gang, Bruce, Reverendburn and the boys soon went in the cave. In the cave, they found a portal and soon jumped in. They landed in the forests of California, and soon explored. ---- The Millenium Falcon was flying in high ground before landing in a forest in California. Han Solo, Skipper and the rest soon walked out. Skipper: Well boys, we need to explore our surroundings so I, Chewbacca or Chewie if you call him, and Private are gonna explore. Han Solo: Alright. We will make camp here. Skipper. Ok. Skipper, Chewie and Private soon walked around. They went down a hill and explored around. It was near a river, and smelled like nature, like wood. However, Private was dumb enough to find a group of people. Private: SKIPPER! CHEWIE! Chewie and Skipper ran to find Private. They soon found him, laying down in a defending position, with a group of cowboys, a fat man, and four young boys. Skipper: Hey, hey, halt! Arthur Morgan: Stop right there. Arthur Morgan raised his gun at the penguin and Wookie, while the boys were fascinated by Chewie's look, thinking he was Bigfoot. Chris Chambers: Look, guys! It's Bigfoot! The boys soon ran and were giving compliments to the hulking creature. Skipper: Look, we are part of the FBI and Trump is doing his crap so we flew on a ship aided by one of my co-workers Han Solo, and this is his friend Chewbacca. And please, there is no need to attack Private. Reverendburn: So what you're saying there is a ship here? Skipper: Yes, C'mon, follow me. Arthur Morgan: But what are you fully doing? Skipper: I will tell you on the ship. They soon talked about and decided to fly the Millenium Falcon to the Ancient Middle East. ---- 3 It is another normal day in the new busy office, now that the japanese accounting buisness has made a deal agreement to merge and become one large building. In Scranton, Pennsylvania, this is where it takes place. Michael Scott: Well, let's how this deal works with our new employees and crap. Michael Scott, the manager of the paper mill office, is expecting the employees at the office. Dwight was sitting at the desk, where he is doing his computer work. Right across him, is Haida. Because of the new sponsorship, deal agreement and merge, they have made a new room for every worker there. Michael Scott: How are ya doing there, Haida? Haida: I'm doing fine, say your the boss, right? Michael Scott: Yes I am, but your previous boss, I believe his name was Ton, went somewhere, even though he was supposed to be here today. I guess he wanted to leave or something. However, on the elevator was one of the employees, Retsuko, making her way to the top floor. She made her way in, and found her way inside. There she meets her new co-workers like Dwight, Jim, Pam, and her boss, Michael Scott, but has other workers that she is familiar with like Fenneko, Washimi, Gori and Tsunoda. Retsuko: So you are, Michael Scott? Michael Scott: Yes, I am. I suppose you are Ms. Retsuko? Retsuko: Yes. Michael Scott: Well, welcome! You will find this office busy, but filled with crap that randomly happens. Anyways here is your desk. After her tour, and showing the new workers, she is off to work. However, it is day 1, and Dwight is up to something. His "Fire Drill Practice". At this time Dwight slowly gets out of his seat and grabs his items, and goes into the storeroom. He soon locks the door and puts lighter fluid into a garbage bin full of paper, and smokes a cigarette and throws it into the bin and locks the door, and goes back to his seating position. He soon notices the smoke come out of the door and asks the following: Dwight: Does anyone smell something smoky? Angela: Did you bring your jerky in, again? Dwight: *clears throat* Pam: Oh my god!.. Uh... Stanley: Fire! Dwight: Oh my? What are the procedures? Washimi: Already on day 1? Everything started to became chaos. Everyone was screaming, yelling and with fear. Retsuko knew that on the first day it would be chaotic. Many, quote, chaotic things happened, but many random things happened, including: Kevin stealing food from the vending machine, Oscar climbing through the roof, Tsunoda recording everything, and Gori wondering what in the good hell is going on. After all of what just happened. Dwight grabbed his airhorn and expained how everything was just a test. Everyone was just as surprised as Retsuko and her collueges, but just before everything became more of a mess, they argued. Like really argued. Haida was arguing with Dwight, Washimi was telling how much of a problem such employees are, and Michael Scott agrees. In a sudden flash, a meteor hits the ground, not too far from the Office. All come to the longest and biggest window to see what's the heck that explosion was. They soon saw a large mountain (well small), of matresses and pillows, and Jim asks why not jump down, saying it's safe. They had a small chat but decide to jump. They were all ok, exept Kevin, Washimi, Tsunoda and Stanley decided to stay, and keep guard. They soon went to the explosion, which left a crater. Fenneko: What is that? Michael Scott: I don't know, maybe a wall of fog or some crap like that? Retsuko: We don't know yet, unless we come further. Soon, the shadow of a man came out. It was none other than the allies of Donlad Trump: Vladimir Putin and Kim Jong-Un! Jim: What are you two doing here? Vladimir Putin: We are here to capture you. Retsuko: Oh no, that will not happen. Kim Jong Un: We have backup. Soon four shadows of people came out. They were Raptor, Cuddle Team Leader, Dire and the Asian Default. Little did the guys know they were at the mind-control command of Donald Trump. Dire: You want us to capture these fools, right? Vladimir Putin: Yes, but first. Get the others. Default and Raptor hold them hostage. They were soon put on the back of what appears to be a UPS car, however, Jim and the others were fighting away, but to no use. Stanley, Tsunoda, Kevin and Washimi were soon put on the back of the truck. Vladimir, Kima nd the others drove away and it was up to faith, if the group will perish. Fenneko: Oh no, what are we gonna do! *sobs* Gori: I don't know! Michael Scott: I'm sorry I got you guys in this place. Retsuko: It's ok. We didn't know either. Haida: But who will help us? Jim: Well, only time will tell, but hopefully. It was a long drive, many were asleep, but without all of a sudden, a blast of light destroyed the car, waking everyone up. Luckily, everyone was ok, exept for Dire, Cuddle Team Leader, Asian Default and Raptor, They sadly perished. Soon, it was Jesus. Jim: Jesus, hat are you doing here?! Jesus: Sadly, Since Trump has taken everything, I have limited power, and I must get you to the Middle East, in the Promised Land. Fenneko: Well, do this quickly! Jesus: Well, Mr. Putin and Un are unconciouss, they will awake soon, So.... Jesus broke half of the road they are on, and the remaining peaces fell down, in an endless fall. Jesus became humongous and grew wings. Jesus: Here get on my back! The group soon got on his back. Jesus: Hold on! Soon, Jesus went at a relentless speed. Little did they know, the Millenium Falcon soon landed there. At the same time, only 50 seconds in, they landed. Retsuko: Jesus, can you help us? Jesus: I am sorry, but I can't. Everyone was in shock, but Jesus had a key point where to stay. Jesus: You must go through the forest and cross a river. There, you will find the town of Jericho. May us gods have faith on you. With that settled, Jesus descended to the sky in a flash. Washimi: Well, Jesus has told us something, so we must go. Michael Scott: I would not trust anyone to a location which I think would lead us somewhere bad, but, I will take his word, c'mon, let's go. The group soon walked to their destination, little to know a group of heroes are also on the way, and must ally with another. Only time will tell.